1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a collapsible skateboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional skateboard with an upright handle is fixed in structure so that it is difficult to carry. Hence, a collapsible skateboard has been developed to obviate this drawback. However, such a collapsible skateboard is complicated in structure and expensive in cost. Furthermore, the handle of the collapsible skateboard cannot be kept at a fixed position, thereby making it inconvenient to use.